


One Night

by mistressterably



Series: No rest for the wicked [13]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, kids being kids, parents wanting to be adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: It's Dani's birthday and Malcolm wants to make it a special one for her.





	

Malcolm sat at his desk, his eyes staring at his laptop but not seeing anything. The little reminder blinked in the lower right corner of the screen. ‘Dani’s Birthday’. In eight days time. What the hell was he going to do for her that would be special. He had already spoken to both Jamie and Sam and neither of them were able to take some time off to come up to Glasgow and watch the girls for a night or two. That meant that he’d have to try and swing something that would be special but at home.

What he also wanted was for it to be a surprise. But what was he going to be able to pull off?

Dinner. Definitely he thought. After the kids were in bed. Movie? With wine, he told himself. They could watch one of her favourites. With some planning he could get some candles placed out too. Yeah, he thought, that would work. Dinner, movies, wine and candles. The standard wine and dine the lady. He smiled to himself. Then it came to him. He had a recipe from his mother that he’d made a few times before for Dani and she’d always enjoyed it. He’d make that. 

A week later, Malcolm was at the shops with Gracie with a list of items he’d need for Dani’s birthday dinner. ‘No, no sweets.’ Malcolm quickly grabbed Gracie’s hand before she could take hold of a bag of chocolates. 

‘Choccie.’ She reached for the bag but Malcolm held her firm.

‘We have chocolates at home already, little lady.’

‘Choccie now.’

‘Not now,’ Malcolm told her again and hustled her quickly to the other end of the aisle. ‘I’m going to make some jam biscuits. You want a jam biscuit later?’

‘Yeah! Jammies!’ 

‘Strawberry or raspberry?’ Malcolm looked at the small jars of jam. 

‘Stawbewwy!’

‘Strawberry.’ He repeated the proper pronunciation by habit but it didn’t work.

In the next aisle, Malcolm was reading the instructions on a packet when Gracie attempted to escape again. One moment, the girl was happy to squat to look at a label on a box of ready to cook oatmeal, the next moment she was toddling down the length of the aisle towards the sugary cereals. ‘Gracie. No.’ Malcolm didn’t have to fear that the 2 year old would leave the aisle. Not when there were boxes of fruity flavoured cereal to want. 

‘Kwispies!’ Gracie had managed to get her hands around a box of multi-coloured rice crisp cereal. ‘Want kwispies!’

‘You have cereal at home, little lady.’

‘Kwispies? Daddy?’ She held it up to him, her eyes welling up dangerously.

‘Don’t do that,’ He muttered at the softening of his heart. ‘No.’ He recovered his senses and took the box of cereal from Gracie and set it back on the shelf. ‘Take my hand, Gracie.’ Gracie reached up and took his large hand, sighing happily as his fingers went round hers gently. With his daughter under control, Malcolm managed to get the last of the items he needed for dinner purchased. He gave Gracie a small bag to carry with the spice packet and other light items in it to walk home. 

Malcolm had timed his shopping trip to swing by the school to get Mia. His oldest daughter handed him her pink school satchel, which he threw over his shoulder. ‘Let me help, daddy.’ She took one of the bags that he was carrying to help him out. ‘What are you making for dinner?’

‘Well, I’m making a special dinner tonight.’

‘Ooooh. I like special dinners!’ Mia smiled up at him. 

‘It’s a special dinner for your mommy.’ Malcolm admitted. ‘It’s her birthday today, remember?’

‘I didn’t forget, daddy. I made her a birthday card at school. I used my lunch hour to make it. Can I help Gracie sign it with some glitter paint?’

‘You have to be very careful with the glitter paint, lass.’ 

‘I will, daddy. Don’t worry.’ Mia skipped along beside him. ‘Isn’t mommy working late tonight?’

‘She is. I’m making her a special dinner for when she’s home. I’m going to make you and Gracie some lettuce wrap sandwiches. Nice and crispy that you’ll both like.’

‘What filling?’

‘Tuna. With crunchy celery.’

‘Can I have my celery beside my sandwich?’ 

‘You want them with cheese, too?’

‘Yes!’  
‘Then Gracie will share with you?’

‘Of course, daddy. I always share. Right, Gracie?’

‘Yeah.’ Gracie, her name being said got her attention. 

The rest of the walk and the early evening with the girls was normal for Malcolm. He made the girls their dinner and began to make dinner for Dani. Mia stood at his side while he prepped the filling for a beef pie. The only thing he had cheated on was the crust. He’d picked up a pre-made one to use instead of attempting to make one from scratch. 

‘Are you putting peas in it?’ Mia asked, her finger poking against the small pile of diced carrots he’d cut up earlier.

‘Yes, I’m putting peas in it.’

‘Ew.’ Mia made a face. ‘I don’t like peas.’

‘Your mommy likes peas and this is her birthday dinner I’m making. So, peas are going in.’ Malcolm sprinkled in the spices he’d bought into the meat mixture in the pan. 

‘Are you and mommy going to eat it all together?’

‘I don’t know, lass. Depends on how hungry we are. I can make sure to save a piece with all the peas in it for you.’

‘Ew! No thanks!’ Mia made another face. ‘I’m going to go play with Gracie.’

‘Did you finish the card for mommy?’

‘Not yet. Can I do that now with Gracie?’ 

‘Yes but remember to be careful with the glitter paint. No spilling it.’

At peace finally to complete Dani’s dinner, Malcolm got the pie in the oven to cook. He set out the dinner table with a number of candles ready to be lit. In the front room, he made sure the curtains were closed tightly. He put on the DVD of Dani’s favourite movie, leaving it set to play when they finished dinner. Again, he set out some candles around the room. He checked on the pie in the oven and turned the temperature down a bit. 

Gracie dropped off to sleep quickly, tired out from playing with Mia. Getting Mia to sleep was an entirely different challenge.

‘I want to stay up for when mommy gets home.’

‘Lass, you know mommy won’t be home for another 30 minutes and it’s your bedtime.’ Malcolm sat on the side of his daughter’s bed. 

‘It’s her birthday. We should have a party for her. Just like we do for Gracie or me.’

‘We’ll have a party for mommy on the weekend when she’s not working.’ 

‘Promise?’

‘I promise.’ Malcolm assured his daughter. ‘How about when mommy gets home, she comes up here to give you a bedtime hug and you can give her the card you and Gracie made for her? But you have to be quiet and sleepy in bed.’

‘Okay, daddy. I will.’

Back downstairs, Malcolm could finally make the final preparations. The beef pie he had made was staying warm in the oven, mashed potatoes were all ready and the gravy he had made was just in need of heating up in the pot. He got the wine from the fridge and opened it to let it breathe. He went round the dinner table and lit the candles then went into the front room and lit the candles there. 

With everything ready for the evening, Malcolm stood at the front door to wait for Dani’s arrival. When she pulled into the drive, Malcolm smiled. He held the door open for her before taking her jacket from her. ‘Evening, love. How was your day?’

‘Busy but good. Oh, thank you,’ She handed him her bag and then took her shoes off. ‘Girls all in bed?’

‘Gracie is fast asleep but Mia was desperate to stay awake for you to get home. Not sure if she succeeded. It’s been pretty quiet. She’s got something she wants to give you.’

‘I’ll go up and see if she’s awake then.’

‘And after, get changed into some comfy clothes. I’ve got a special dinner and evening for you.’

‘Malcolm?’ He stood where she wouldn’t be able to see around him into the front room or dining room. Dani tried to look around him. 

‘No peeking. Go see your daughter and then change.’ Malcolm gave her a little push to the stairs. 

‘Okay, okay.’ Dani gave up with a soft laugh and went up to the girls’ rooms. Gracie was indeed fast asleep and Dani just took a moment to gently kiss her youngest on the forehead before tucking in her blankets that had come loose. Next, she went to Mia’s room. ‘Mia?’ She whispered softly. 

‘Mommy?’ Mia stirred in her bed.

‘You should be asleep, darling.’ Dani sat on the bed beside her daughter, stroking her hair. ‘Daddy says you have something for me.’

Mia rubbed at her eyes and sat up in bed. ‘Gracie and I made this for you.’ She reached under her pillow and pulled out the handmade card. It had bent a little under her head. ‘Happy birthday, mommy.’

‘Thank you, Mia. This is so sweet of you both.’ She hugged Mia tightly and opened the card. There were heart cut outs pasted onto it with Mia’s name in red marker while Gracie’s name was in the glitter pain. 

‘I made it at school and then when I got home I helped Gracie sign her name with the glitter paint. Daddy said we could and we were careful. I wanted to stay up and have a party but daddy said no.’

‘I know, darling. I’m sure we’ll do something all together on the weekend. I love the card.’ 

‘I love you, mommy.’ Mia threw her arms around her mother’s neck to hug her tightly.

‘Oh, Mia, I love you so much too.’ Dani held her close for a minute then helped her settle in her blankets. ‘Bed time now.’ Mia hunkered into her blankets, sighed happily as her mother tucked her in tight and mumbled a goodnight as she fell asleep as only a child can. Dani left her daughter to sleep and went to her own bedroom to change as Malcolm had directed her to, into comfy clothes. Her idea of comfort was grabbing one of Malcolm’s oversized t-shirts that he slept in and a pair of sweatpants. 

Heading downstairs, Dani walked into the front room and smiled at the candles lit around the room. In the dining room, Dani saw the two settings laid out with their meals waiting. Wine was poured in their glasses and candles lit. ‘Oh, Malcolm. You are such a romantic.’

Malcolm emerged from the kitchen. ‘Here, let’s get you seated. I’ll bring out the gravy then.’

‘Is that the same spice you used last time? It smells wonderful.’ 

‘It is. I know you like it.’ Malcolm pushed in her chair. ‘Homemade gravy too.’ He disappeared into the kitchen and brought the gravy out. ‘Say when.’ He ladled out gravy onto the mashed potatoes and beef pie as directed by Dani.

‘This is such a lovely surprise, Malcolm.’

He sat down and raised his glass. ‘Happy Birthday, my love.’

‘Thank you, my adorable man.’ Dani beamed at him. 

They ate dinner, talking about their work, their days, the girls until they were both no longer hungry. They relaxed over the empty plates and sipped wine. Finally, Malcolm got up and began to clear the dishes. ‘Go and get comfortable on the couch. I’ve got your favourite movie lined up for us to watch together.’

‘Really, Malcolm. This is…’

‘It’s your birthday so it’s all about you. Go! Sit!’ Malcolm waved off her help. 

Dani left him to tidy the dishes off the dining table and sat on the couch. She moved the pillows until she could sit comfortably. She turned on the television and the DVD was all set to go so she pressed play. She squealed happily as ‘Breakfast at Tiffany's’ began. Malcolm joined Dani on the couch just as Audrey Hepburn took the first sip of her coffee. Malcolm handed her a full glass of wine before draping his arm around her. Dani quickly snuggled in close against Malcolm to enjoy the warmth of his body. 

As the movie played, their glasses emptied and they enjoyed the warmth of the room together. Malcolm’s attention moved slowly from the movie to just looking at Dani. His fingers gently stroked through her hair, brushing it around her ear. Dani wore it tied back at work, sometimes in a bun, but here at home she let it hang loosely down to her shoulders. Mia had a similar shade of light brown hair and Malcolm wondered if Gracie’s hair would eventually settle to the same shade as well. 

As he stroked her hair, he turned slightly towards Dani. Malcolm’s head dipped and he was able to lightly nuzzle against her neck. The soft purr in Dani’s throat in response pleased him. Without breaking his attentions on Dani’s neck, he took her empty glass and set it on the coffee table out of the way. The movie was winding down to the final scene as Malcolm rested his other hand on Dani’s hip. ‘Happy birthday, love.’ He whispered in her ear.

‘Thank you for a perfect evening,’ Dani replied as she turned into his arms. She urged his lips from her neck to her own lips for them to fall into long, slow, lingering kisses. Dani ran her hands through his short brown-grey hair, teasing some of the growing curls at the nape of his neck. 

The movie ended, unseen by either of them, and the sudden quiet startled them for a moment. Malcolm grabbed the remote and turned the television off before turning back to Dani. ‘The evening isn’t over yet, love.’

‘That sounds very promising.’ Dani murmured as she curled up against him once more, her arms around him as she took a turn at nibbling on his neck lightly. 

‘Mommy? Daddy? Tirsty.’ Gracie appeared in the doorway, her pyjama Paddington bear doll in one arm.

Malcolm closed his eyes a moment in frustration and felt Dani’s hand rubbing his chest. ‘Want some water, Gracie?’

‘Pwease?’

‘Okay, little lady.’ Malcolm untwined himself from Dani and collected Gracie into his arms. ‘You’re getting to be a big girl you.’ 

Gracie just rested her head on his shoulder and accepted him carrying her back upstairs to get her a glass of water. He waited for her to drink and then got her back into her bed. He gave her a hug and a kiss, tucked her in and then headed back down to the front room. Dani was still curled up on the couch, waiting for him. Malcolm leaned against the entryway for a moment, looking at her. ‘What brings a hot looking lady like you to a place like this?’

‘I heard,’ Dani teased back, ‘That there was this handsome Scotsman that hung around here regularly.’

‘You sure you’re in the right place, lady?’

Dani got up from the couch and stood in front of him, her hands running over his chest. ‘May not be where the handsome Scot is but I think there’s an even hotter man named Malcolm right in front of me that is so much more worth it.’ She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him full on the lips. Malcolm wrapped his arms around her, holding her up as he bent to return the kiss. 

They parted, Dani left breathless from the kiss. Her hands held on to his head, ruffling his short hair. ‘Oh, Malcolm.’

‘Dani.’ Malcolm breathed her name.

Dani took him by the hand and led him to the couch. She turned him around and had him sitting back on the couch. She straddled his lap, forcing him hold onto her waist with his hands. ‘I love you, Malcolm.’

‘Dani,’ Malcolm groaned at how close she was to him. ‘I could never love anyone else the way I love you.’

They kissed once more, no longer just slow and simmering but more passionate and hungry. Malcolm’s hands began to work under the t-shirt she wore, sliding up her back to touch her skin. Dani trembled at the touch of his fingers and bent down to kiss him harder. As she kissed him, her body moved against his, grinding slightly. Malcolm’s body responded in kind. 

‘Dani,’ Malcolm panted slightly as his desire grew for her. 

‘Shush, Malcolm. Just go with this.’ She was rubbing against him, her own passion running its course now. One hand slipped down between them to feel him growing intensely. Malcolm, a small hint of doubt at what could happen if one of the girls were to wake and come downstairs to see them, tried to stop Dani but she was having none of it. Her hand went from just touching him through his trousers to unzipping them and exposing him. She lifted herself up from his lap and, with his help, her track pants slid down enough for her to settle on him properly. Malcolm moaned with pleasure, his hands on her hips to steady her as she began to ride him. 

Dani had to grip the back of the couch as she lost herself in their passion. Malcolm buried his face between her breasts through the t-shirt she wore, muffling his groans as they grew louder with their lovemaking. 

‘Oh! Malcolm!’ Dani felt herself nearing her peak, one hand releasing from the couch to twine in his hair, holding him tightly. 

‘Dani, oh lord, Dani.’ Malcolm’s panting got faster. Her moans got louder. Malcolm lifted his head, grabbing her and kissing her hard as he felt himself shudder with his orgasm. Thrusting upwards, he drove into Dani to push her over the edge into her own orgasm. 

After, both of them breathing hard, Malcolm held Dani in his arms as she trembled from her release. ‘Love, that was intense.’

‘Oh, Malcolm. I needed that so much.’ She smiled at him, gazing into his eyes as she tried to tame some of his ruffled hair. 

‘I think I did as well.’ He returned her smile. ‘We’ll have to find more time to be adults like this.’

‘At least more often.’ She let her head rest heavily on his shoulder. ‘I’m sure as the girls get older and more independent we may be able to actually lock our bedroom door to avoid interruptions.’

‘As they get older.’ Malcolm smiled and then his eyes went wide. ‘Older. Damnit. I forgot one thing. Think I can get you to free yourself from my lap for a moment?’

‘Must I? You’re so warm.’

‘Try putting your track pants back on then. That’ll keep you warm while I’m gone.’

‘Spoilsport.’ She grumbled playfully and got off his lap, getting dressed again. Malcolm got up himself, zipped up his trousers and went to his office. There, he opened up the desk drawer and pulled out the small jewelry box. 

Back in the front room, Malcolm sat down beside Dani and handed her the box. ‘Happy Birthday, Dani.’

‘What is this?’ She took the box from him and opened it up. She gasped at the necklace. Lifting it, the silver glinted in the candlelight as the silver moon turned about with a number of small stars on either side of it linking to the necklace itself. ‘It’s beautiful, Malcolm.’

‘You are my moon and my stars, Dani. I want this to remind you of that everyday.’

‘Malcolm, oh you… ‘ She fought back a tear and fell into his arms, kissing him. Malcolm got the necklace on her, letting the moon and stars rest on her chest. ‘It’s perfect, love. Just like you.’

‘And you’re just perfect too, Dani.’


End file.
